Feitiço de Lisa
Enredo thumb|left|300px Os Simpsons descobrem que sua conta de telefone é de $400.00 por uma ligação para o Brasil e, portanto, não a pagam. Por isso,a companhia telefônica (Zovuvazz) corta a linha telefônica da família.Lisa confessa que realizou as ligações a fim de descobrir onde está Ronaldo, o qual é um órfão que Lisa estava ajudando. Diante disso, os Simpsons resolvem ir ao Rio de Janeiro. No hotel, os funcionários jogavam futebol com as malas dos hóspedes e no quarto os programas infantis eram impróprios. Na periferia, as casas eram pintadas e infestadas de ratos. No Orfanato Dos Anjos Imundos uma freira disse que Ronaldo sumiu e os Simpsons começam a procurá-lo. thumb|left|200px|Orfanato Dos Anjos Imundos Depois de irem à praia, Homer e Bart pegam um Táxi não licenciado e Homer é sequestrado. Bart foge. thumb|200px|Homer refémEnquanto Homer é mantido como refém na "Amazônia", Marge, Lisa e Bart tentam arranjar um modo de conseguir o dinheiro para resgatar Homer. Num desfile de carnaval Ronaldo aparece como um dos atores do programa infantil e diz a Lisa que tem o dinheiro do resgate. Eles fazem a troca em um bondinho do pão-de-açúcar, que cai,graças a Homer. O episódio termina com Bart engolido por uma cobra festejando o Carnaval. Críticas ao Brasil Este episódio causou muita polêmica em seu lançamento, principalmente por causa de abordagens críticas de representação, dizendo que o Brasil é um pais sujo, violento e selvagem.e apesar disso não foi o único episódio criticando o Brasil. Este episódio é muito mal feito e mostra que eles não conhecem o Brasil que é exatamente o contrário disso,além de que o brasil é melhor que os Estados Unidos. E no orfanato porque eles iriam colocar uma tradução em inglês do nome do orfanato. Este episódio é um verdadeiro horror. E o Brasil tem programas infantis apropriados para a crianças e não como esta porcaria mal feita. * No original em inglês do episódio A esposa aquática, quando Lisa diz que aquela ilha era o pior lugar onde já estiveram, Bart indaga: "E o Brasil?" e Lisa responde "Depois do Brasil.". Na versão dublada para o Brasil essa comparação foi retirada e substituída por Bart perguntando: "Sério? Você acha mesmo?" e Lisa responde: "Se eu estou dizendo, é porque é.". * Em Os Monólogos da Rainha, enquanto a família decidia em que local eles iriam gastar 3 mil dólares, Homer falou "Eu gostaria de voltar ao Brasil, mas eu ouvi que o 'problema com os macacos' piorou". * Em A grande vigarice, Kent Brockman diz "O buraco na camada de ozônio que na semana passada devastou o Brasil...". Curiosidades *Durante o voo Lisa lê um livro chamado “Quem quer ser um 'Brasilionário'?”.right|226px *Lisa encontra um livro de Homer que diz: "Como pilhar o Brasil". *Bart assiste um programa “infantil” - Telemelões - onde a apresentadora usa uma roupa muito inadequada, com decotes ousados, e as dançarinas se esfregam sensualmente nas letras A, B e C. * O nome do episódio tanto em português quanto em inglês é uma paródia ao filme Blame It on Rio, ou Feitiço do Rio. * Só foi exibido duas vezes na FOX, e uma vez na Rede Globo. * Em 2012 a FOX voltou a exibir o episódio normalmente. Citações *Homer: "Sabia que os meninos do Brasil são verdadeiros Hitlers? Eu vi isso num filme, mas não consigo me lembrar do nome dele.". *Marge: Tem razão! Elas têm poderes mesmo!" (falando sobre as Freiras). *'Ronaldo': "Com o dinheiro que sobrou, o orfanato pôde comprar uma porta. Agora os macacos não podem mais me pegar. (Macacos se aproximam) Oh não!" *Homer: "Quantas pessoas moram no Brasil?" Lisa: "Mais ou menos 170 milhões." Homer solta o seu bordão. *Homer diz: "Então é a Terra do Contrário! Ladrão corre atrás da polícia, o gato tem cão." *Marge diz: "Nossa, parece uma vizinhança chique!". Ao ouvir isso, Lisa, revoltada, diz: "Mãe, essa é a favela! O governo separa as famílias por suas cores de pele!". Marge diz: "Parece que funciona.", logo após, Bart diz: "É. Saca só os ratos." (Milhares de ratos coloridos andando pelas ruas.) Homer se aproxima e diz: "Nossa, elas parecem balinhas!" *Homer sobe em uma Freira achando que ela voa. A Freira responde que não consegue voar e Homer pergunta: "Muito peso no porta-malas, né?" *Um guarda de praia diz: "Americanos, não,não,não,não,não!". Homer, com uma camisa escrita “Try to stop us” (em português: "Tente nos parar"), pergunta: "Como adivinhou?"right|200px|thumb|"Tente nos parar" *A mulher que vende sucos indaga, surpreendida: "Ronaldo?" Bart: "Conhece o Ronaldo?" e ela responde: "Ah, não, só distraí vocês, pra meus filhos poderem roubá-los." *Marge: "Olha só esses quatis empalhados." Lisa: "Acho que a Maggie gostaria de um." (Marge se aproxima para pegar um, e os quatis rosnam para ela) Marge: "Gah!... E melhor olharmos os braceletes. (é uma cobra coral dobrada). Ah! Tudo aqui está vivo!" *Assaltante 1: "Aê, mané! A Amazônia, mas vê bem, aproveita porque nós estamos queimando ela toda." *Bart: "Oi! (Liga a TV) Vai começar o programa infantil preferido do Brasil, Telemelões." A apresentadora balança os seios em sentido horário e em sentido anti-horário. Marge desliga a televisão e Bart torna a ligar a televisão e a apresentadora está "ensinando" direita e esquerda, então, Marge e Lisa fazem um “Oh!” dando a entender que ela está mostrando os seios. *Marge diz: "Ah, o seu pai teria adorado isso (carnaval)! As bebedeiras, a sexualidade ambígua..." *Assaltante 2: "Nossa, olha só todo esse roxo e rosa." Assaltante 1: "Cara, nosso dinheiro é muito boiola." ("Roxo e rosa" são as cores das notas de 5 reais e 10 reais.) Episódio disponível em DVD Sim Assista online Feitiço da Lisa Décima terceira temporada Categoria:Episodios bandidos Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Marge simpson Categoria:Viagens Categoria:Brasil Categoria:Rio de Janeiro Categoria:The simpsons Categoria:Episódios disponíveis em dvd Categoria:Episódios banidos Categoria:Episódios de viagem Categoria:Episodios de viagens Categoria:Sem convidados especiais Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Artigos sobre episódios Categoria:Artigo sobre episódios Categoria:Lisa simpsons